lietpol gakuen
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: its an normal monday mornign for lithuania until poland shows up and they have some fun, lithuania and poland gakuen thing yeah i suck at writing these things um yesh rsted M for the smutt in it


_Lietpol_

_I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring its annoying little tune. I glared hard at it before lazily reaching towards the annoying device, turning it off. I yawned loudly then rubbed my eyes, it was an ordinary boring Monday morning, nothing special about today at all._

_I tiredly walked over to my shirt and put it on, buttoning it up slowly. I then stumbled around my bedroom looking for the rest of my clothes. When I was fully dressed I wondered into the kitchen, straightening my tie as I walked over to the toaster. I was just reaching for the bread when a pair of hands covered my eyes._

"_like, guess who liet~"_

_A voice purred in my ear. I sighed then smiled, removing the hands from my eyes._

"_good morning, Poland"_

_I answered, turning to face him. I blushed as I saw what he was wearing. He was wearing a red cheeked skirt, a jumper and he had red hair clips in his hair. He saw me looking at him and giggled._

"_I look totally cute, right?"_

_He asked doing a little twirl then wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed deeply, smiling at him. My heart was beating faster and faster as I looked at his adorable face. _

"_y-yeah of course you do"_

_I stuttered, looking into his beautiful eyes. He in towards me kissing my lips softly. He then pulled away a couple of seconds later smiling at me happily. I blushed turning back to the toaster, placing a few pieces of toast in it._

_After we had eaten breakfast we left the house, laughing and joking all the way to the end of the road. As we approached the school Poland took my hand, intertwining out fingers._

"_P-Poland w-what if someone see's us"_

_I said looking around franticly at the other pupils who were smirking and "awwing" at us. _

"_like, its okay liet, nobody like cares"_

_We walked into school, smiling at Antonio and lovino kissing in the corner. Suddenly the bell rung and pupils raced into the school building._

_I had English first and so did Poland. We walked to class together talking about Poland's pony, still holding hands of course. When we got to class, I saw Mr Kirkland sitting behind his desk being chatted up (again) by Alfred. The lesson soon began but was interrupted by Alfred asking stupid questions like "do you suck in bed Mr Kirkland?" or "why are you so small Mr Kirkland?". About five minutes later Mr Kirkland stood up, blushing deeply. _

"_Alfred my office now!"_

_Mr Kirkland shouted dragging Alfred out of the classroom by the arm. Poland nudged me and smirked with that you know what there gonna do look in his eyes._

_After about 10 minutes it was obvious they weren't coming back. Poland was leaning against me counting the lines on an ruler, oh wow he must be bored. Just then he turned to me, looking into my eyes._

"_hey liet im like, totally bored"_

_He said reaching up to flick the ends of his hair._

"_I kinda noticed"_

_I said looking back into his eyes. He took a hold of my hands, bringing his face closer to mine. _

"_hey liet" he asked_

"_yeah" I replied, blushing slightly._

"_kiss me"_

"_w-what"_

"_like, kiss me please"_

_He asked bringing his face even closer. _

"_b-but there's people watching us"_

_I complained, looking away. He then made his iv had an awesome idea face._

"_come on"_

_He said dragging me by the wrist to the teachers desk then pulling me underneath it. _

"_now can you like kiss me, liet?"_

_He asked pulling me into a tight embrace._

"_o-okay"_

_I answered then pressed my lips against his. I closed my eyes as our mouths melted into each other. I pulled his closer, deepening the kiss. I then licked his bottom lip, pulling him even closer. He immediately opened his mouth, moaning quietly as my tongue rubbed against his own._

_We finally broke apart gasping for air about two minutes later. I hugged him tightly smiling until saw the large group of people crowded around us. _

"_well, look who I found making out under the desk"_

_Gilbert said smirking at us._

"_ohlala who is making out under the table?"_

_Mr Bonnefoy (who has obviously just walked in) said in a teasing voice. I turned a dark shade of red, turning away from them. Poland on the other hand just stuck his tongue out at them then grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers and dragging me out from under the desk._

"_come on liet, lets like, find somewhere more private"_

_Poland said opening the door and skipping out the door, still dragging me with him. As I was being dragged away I looked back to see Mr Bonnefoy smirking and making rude hand gestures at us. As we walked past Mr Kirkland's office there was a moaning sound coming from inside. Poland (wanting to know what was happening) looked in then smirked._

_Poland had soon dragged me into the toilets and shoved me into cubical. He then pinned me to the cubical wall smirking._

"_this is more private, isn't it liet?"_

_He asked still smirking. I decided I was no ones uke, I got out of Poland's grip and pinned him against the wall. Poland pouted, trying to look away._

"_your like, no fun liet"_

_He mumbled then looked at me with his adorable face. I smiled then brought my face closer to Poland's, pressing my lips against his roughly._

_As our tongues rubbed against each other we both moaned. My hands trailed down to his shirt, I basically tore his jumper off him. I then started to un button his shirt now kissing down his neck. He shivered and moaned, pulling at my shirt begging for it to come off. I removed my own shirt smirking._

"_liet like, please take me~"_

_He moaned. I pressed my lips to his still smirking. Our tongues yet again fought for dominance. I reached under skirt pulling his underwear down. He moaned as he felt my hand rub against his crotch. I smirked, stroking his hardening erection. _

"_l-liet like, hurry up"_

_He stuttered gazing into my eyes lustfully._

"_okay Poland" _

_I whispered, moving some hair out off his eyes. I then brought three fingers up to his mouth._

"_I don't want this to hurt to much for you so…"_

_I softly said_

"_I like, don't care liet"_

_He said taking the fingers into his mouth, covering each digit in saliva._

_After about a minutes a took the fingers out off my mouth, placing them at Poland's entrance._

"_this is gonna hur-"_

"_I like, know, just hurry up~"_

_He whined. I smirked shoving a finger in him. He winced, biting his lip. As a shoved a second finger in, he screamed, crying out my name in pain. I then shoved in the third finger, now looking at him concerned. He panted, griping onto my shoulders tightly._

"_a-are you okay Poland?"_

_I asked worriedly, slowly stretching out his entrance._

"_I-im fine l-liet, just take me already~"_

_He moaned, tugging at my boxers. I took the hint, taking of my boxers, revealing my hard, erect length. I removed my fingers, then thrust into his hard. He screamed in pain then moaned, digging his nails into my back. _

_I thrust into him over and over hitting his prostate every time. I listened to him moaned and screaming my name with smirk on my face._

"_l-liet like, harder"_

_He whimpered, clinging to me. I smirked even more then trusted into him harder. He moaned loudly, pulling me into a breath taking kiss. As our tongues twisted around each other I grabbed Poland's hard length, pumping it to the rhythm of my thrusts. _

"_a-ah l-liet im gonna cum!"_

_He screamed cuming in my hand. I thrust into him a few more time before moaning loudly and cuming inside of him. I pulled out of him slowly, collapsing to the ground panting and holding him tightly. _

"_that…was like, fun" _

_He panted snuggling up to me. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace._

"_yeah it was"_

_I said smiling at him. He looked up t me with his cutest uke face, this meant he wanted something._

"_like, liet can we let the ponies in the house tonight"_

_He asked clinging to me cutely. I blushed slightly and just looked at him._

"…_just no, Poland"_

"_oh my god your like, such a totally jerk liet, I like, hate you then"_

_He said pouting. I just laughed a little then kissed then kissed him gently. _

"_fine but, if they make a mess your cleaning it up"_

_I whispered in his ear. He smiles happily then snuggled up to me again._

"_I like, love you liet~"_

_He purred snuggling closer. _

"_I know po, I know"_

_I whispered hugging him tighter. _


End file.
